


Show Me Your Love

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Rick Grimes, Bottom Rick Grimes, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Rick's Friday nights never go as planned when Shane is around. Not that he's complaining.---Or that time when Rick and Shane spent a Friday night together and sexy times ensued.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Shane Walsh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Show Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this fandom in so long but sharick has been all over my tumblr lately and I've been in my feelings so I just wanted a fic where they were fucking and happy. Plus I had this one laying half finished in my folders so here we are. For anyone that cares, the next chapter of Let Me Burn will be out soon, I just needed a change for a bit before I went back to working on it.

In hindsight, Rick should’ve guessed about what was to come from Shane’s text. It was an unassuming text though, one that seemed innocent enough. 

_ Heard your parents aren’t gonna be home tonight. Can I come over? -S _

Rick wondered how Shane had found out this information. He couldn’t remember mentioning it to him. Nonetheless, he texted back. 

_ Yeah, they’re gone. How’d you know? -R _

Shane’s reply came within thirty seconds. 

_ It’s the first Friday of the month. It’s their date night, right? They always go now. Plus, is there anything I don’t know about you, Grimes? -S _

That was a good point. And Shane was right, his parents always took off this day every month so they could spend a little time together. Rick hadn’t thought Shane paid that much attention. 

_ So? Can I come over? -S _

Rick bit his lip, thinking of what could happen if he had his friend over without his parents’ permission. Would they really be that mad? They knew Shane better than any of his other friends. It wasn’t like they were just little boys anymore, they were both almost eighteen. What’s the worst thing that could happen?

_ Okay, you can come over if you want. You know where the spare key is. -R _

_ I’ll see you in ten. -S _

Rick put his phone away and climbed out of bed. It was kind of pathetic, the fact that it was a Friday and he had an empty house all to himself and as a high school senior he had not in fact thrown a party like every cliched movie, but Rick wasn’t exactly the type to do that sort of thing. It was also a little strange that Shane hadn’t tried to convince him to go out, most likely to drink, as he usually did. He hoped his friend didn’t have any ulterior motives behind his decision to come over, but it was most likely that he did because he was Shane and that’s how things always went.

Hoping they could have a night in like they had when they were younger, Rick went downstairs to raid the snack cupboard and dig out the alcohol he had stashed behind the china cabinet. Hey, just because he didn’t want to go  _ out _ and drink didn't mean he didn’t want to stay  _ in _ and drink. There was plenty in his Netflix list he wanted to watch so hopefully they could snack and drink and binge on Altered Carbon or maybe Stranger Things.

He was just setting everything in his room when he heard the front door open and then close again, followed by a loud, “Rick!”

“Upstairs!” Rick called in response, sitting on his bed and opening a bag of chips, beginning to munch as Shane loudly thumped up the stairs. His friend soon appeared in the doorway, a grin on his face. He was hiding something behind his back even though he was trying not to show it, despite it being rather obvious. 

“Hey, brother, I see you got out the good stuff.” Shane commented, referring, of course, to the liquor.

“And what did you bring to this little gathering?” 

“Oh nothing.” Shane replied, clearly bullshitting. He moved to close the door with his foot before coming closer. He was wearing an old t-shirt and basketball shorts that were almost a size too small along with a pair of tennis shoes he’d had since freshman year. 

“Well I’m glad to see you got all dolled up for the occasion,” Rick said sarcastically. He himself was dressed in an old shirt from a soccer camp he went to in the eighth grade and a pair of pajama pants.

Shane snorted and sat down beside him, still hiding whatever he’d brought. “Oh yeah, aren’t we just a couple of studs tonight, huh?”   


Rick looked up at his best friend for a moment, blinking briefly before they both burst into laughter. He liked this, liked how easy it was the laugh with Shane. He nudged him then, “Now seriously, what’d you bring?”

Shane was back to grinning, grabbing a bag of chips. “Here,” He brought his arm around and pushed the item he held into Rick’s hands, “check it out for yourself.”   


Rick tilted his head, glancing down curiously at what he’d been given. His cheeks immediately began to burn when his brain finally registered what exactly he was holding. The picture on the front, though not technically graphic, was definitely lewd. The woman on it was wearing barely enough clothing to be classified as having clothes on. Her chest was enormous, almost unbelievably so. She was slightly bent forward, shining red lips parted. Behind her, hands on her hips, was a dark haired man with muscles that peeked through his unbuttoned shirt. He was clearly thrusting against her ass, if the expression on his face was any indication. 

Rick swallowed thickly, biting his lip, feeling ashamed at the fact that his eye was only caught by the male model. Shane didn’t know that, Rick had never told him and had done his best to hide his sexuality for fear of losing his best friend and everyone else he was close to. Though, by now, he was almost positive Shane knew and just wasn’t acknowledging it. Still, it was easy enough to hide, though Rick didn’t like doing it. 

“You-You brought porn?” He managed, peering over at Shane. 

“Hell yeah, figured we could watch it on your fancy ass big screen tv.” Shane looked like the cat that had ate the canary and gotten away with it. 

“Let me guess, your ma would kill you if she ever found this and she’s been snooping in your room again?” 

Shane shrugged and let out a laugh. “So what? It’s not my fault my ma doesn’t trust me. But your ma trusts you, so she’d never come looking for something like this.” He pursed his lips a moment. “But I mean...we don’t have to watch it. I just thought it’d be fun.” 

Sometimes Rick wondered about Shane’s idea of fun but he had to admit he was intrigued by what was on the disc. “No, it’s okay. We can.” He didn’t want to seem like a loser either, even if he knew he was only going to like half of what they were about to watch. 

Shane perked up at that. “Awesome.” He went to go put the DVD into the player sitting beneath the flat screen. 

Rick reminded himself as he watched Shane bend over to mess with the player, that he probably should’ve seen this coming. He looked away, ashamed that his eyes had drifted to his friend’s backside. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this. Perhaps that was why Shane had been so confident that Rick wouldn’t be upset by the porn. 

Rick remembered vividly the night he’d spent at Shane’s house, how his friend had fallen asleep only to drift into a sex dream. He’d moaned so nicely and Rick had nearly swallowed his tongue when he’d seen how big the tent in Shane’s pants had been. 

Somewhere along the line, Shane had woken up, only to meet Rick’s heated gaze, noticing how turned on his friend had become from watching him. Rick had immediately looked away, hating himself for what he’d done, sure Shane was about to yell and scream and berate him. 

But instead Shane had sat up and quietly invited Rick onto the bed. Rick had obeyed and they sat together in the darkness for a few moments. Rick had no idea what was going to happen and his heart felt like it was caught in his throat. 

“I’ll take care of you if you take care of me.” Were the words that broke the silence. Shane wasn’t looking at him, his eyes focused somewhere on the floor.

Just the prospect of being touched in an intimate way by another boy had Rick’s heart pounding. He couldn’t think of a single good reason to force himself to say no. 

“Okay,” Came Rick’s whispered reply. He hesitantly moved himself closer, so their thighs brushed. When Shane didn’t move away, Rick placed a hand on his leg, giving it a gentle squeeze. A shiver trailed down his spine when he saw Shane’s cock shift beneath the fabric of his pants in response. 

It twitched even more when Rick’s hand reached out to massage it. Shane let out the softest intake of breath and his eyelids fluttered. Rick took that as his queue to continue, tugging down Shane’s loose pants, biting his lip when he realized that’s all he had on. 

Rick had never touched someone like this, especially not a boy. So when he first wrapped his hand around Shane’s thick cock, it was quite a surprise. It was almost soft, the skin smooth and warm. As soon as he began to move his hand, Shane gave a soft moan, his hand moving to grip Rick’s thigh. 

Rick couldn’t help wondering what Shane would feel like in his mouth. It took a lot of willpower to not lean in for a taste. Already, his friend was leaking in his hand, coating his skin with precome. But Rick didn’t want to cross a line and be pushed away. He didn’t want to ruin this, whatever it was. 

The next thing he knew, Shane’s hand had moved, slipping into Rick’s pajamas and grabbing hold of him. Rick’s breath caught and his toes curled, the sensation of someone else touching his cock so foreign but so very welcome. He’d been waiting for years to know what this felt like and he was almost glad that it was Shane he was doing this with, someone he trusted. He couldn’t fight the whine that left his lips even if he wanted to. 

Shane’s eyes opened and followed the sound. It seemed he liked it from the way he was eyeing Rick, the look on his face telling his friend that he wanted to hear that again. It was easy to make that happen as Shane had quickly began to stroke his cock as though it were his own, making Rick moan deeply. 

“Fuck,” Shane cursed as Rick swiped his thumb over the head. At the rate he was leaking, he wasn’t going to last long. He groaned when he saw Rick’s free hand snake underneath his own shirt to tease a nipple. “That works?” He wondered, having never tried it himself. Rick nodded, his hips beginning to jerk up into Shane’s touch. 

Shane licked his lips before mimicking the action, a visible shudder ran through him. His eyes squeezed shut, his breathing becoming more labored. “Rick…” He breathed, clearly getting close. 

Rick would’ve been a liar if he said he didn’t like the way Shane had uttered his name, like it was something arousing. He moved his hand quicker, urging Shane toward the edge. 

It didn’t take much. Within a few moments Shane froze, his breath catching as his cock jerked, shooting white all over his lap and Rick’s hand. The sound he made was obscene, pure sex and pleasure. 

Rick didn’t bother trying to hold back, it would’ve been useless to try. He came almost at the same time as Shane, grinding into his friend’s hand as he rode out his orgasm. 

When it was all over, Shane was the first to move, carefully letting go of Rick. He reached to the nightstand, intent on getting some tissues to clean them up. When he looked back, he stopped when he saw that Rick had lifted his hand to take a taste. 

“Fuck, man.”

Rick jumped, quickly averting his eyes. “S-Sorry…”

“S’okay.” Shane didn’t want him to feel bad, not when he himself had done the same thing after touching a girl. He moved to clean them both, wiping away the evidence of what they’d done. He then threw away the soiled tissues and they both adjusted their clothes. 

Shane expected Rick to retreat to his place on the floor where he’d been sleeping, but Rick didn’t move. Instead he asked softly, “Can we share? Like when we were little?” 

Shane didn’t see the harm in that, so he moved over, allowing Rick to lay down next to him on the bed. 

They were both quiet for a long moment, making themselves comfortable in bed. Shane turned himself toward the wall, but he could feel Rick facing toward him. 

“Can I ask for one more thing?” 

Shane shifted and turned back over, facing his friend. “Okay.” 

Rick didn’t say anything then, like he was rethinking what he wanted to ask for. But in the end he whispered, “Kiss me. Please. It doesn’t have to be anything special, I-I just can’t do that without -“

Shane cut him off, sealing their lips together. Rick was taken by surprise, but quickly fell into it, following Shane’s mouth. It lasted longer than he would’ve expected, but he certainly didn’t mind. When they finally did part, every nerve in Rick’s body was tingling. He felt even better when Shane leveled him with a soft smile. Rick fell asleep that night with a warm feeling deep in his chest. 

* * *

When they woke the next morning, neither one of them spoke about what happened and they hadn’t since. Rick constantly wondered if Shane was like him, or more likely bisexual, which was just fine too. It still meant they could be together if they wanted to. But Rick tried to tamp down those feelings. Shane may be his best friend, but that didn’t mean he wanted Rick. And besides that one sordid night, Shane had never shown any inclination that he was anything other than straight. Maybe he’d just wanted to experiment. If so, then what they did probably meant nothing at all. As much as that disappointed Rick, he made himself promise to accept it. He wouldn’t force himself onto Shane if he wasn’t wanted. 

As Rick was lost in thought, Shane had gotten the DVD into the player and came to sit on the bed next to his friend, starting everything up with the remote. Rick came back to the present when Shane elbowed him. “Here we go, man.”

The menu appeared, listing several different situations on the disc. There were scenes set in the office, in semi-public and outdoors. There was dom/sub, anal and amateur too. Then there was something that surprised him. It was a threesome, only it wasn’t the typical two girls and one guy. It was actually two guys and one girl. Now, if they watched that, he wouldn’t have to pretend about what he liked, because chances were, he was going to see something he actually liked since they were two male participants. And Shane would think nothing amiss because of the woman involved.

“How about we try that one?” Rick suggested softly, gesturing to the threesome listing. 

“Yeah, sure, that one looks good.” Shane tapped a button and the menu disappeared as the scene began. 

The acting wasn’t very good but then again, this wasn’t about acting. Eventually the three people, a blonde with a big chest, a dark haired man who had pretty defined abs and a shorter, skinnier man they would probably consider a twink if he were gay, ended up in the same room together and it didn’t take long for things to heat up. 

Rick swallowed thickly as the two men took turns trading kisses as well as kissing the woman. He didn’t even mind that she was there. She was pretty enough and her eyes were nice. When they took off her top, he found he wasn’t so off put by her appearance as he had expected. Maybe he was a little bi too? He honestly hadn’t thought much about it, always preferring to watch men with other men. But this was turning out to be more appealing than he originally thought. 

He shivered when more clothes came off, when the taller man’s cock was revealed, thick with a red hued swollen head and veins along the underside. He hated how it almost reminded him of Shane. 

Then the really good stuff started. First they laid the woman out on the bed and the twink settled between her legs, eating her up like he was a man dying of thirst in the desert and she was the last glass of water for miles. Then, the other man laid down and took the twink’s cock in his mouth, pretty lips turning pink as he sucked. Meanwhile, the bigger man fisted his own dick in one large hand. 

“Have you ever done anything like that? You know, with a guy?” 

Rick was startled by Shane’s question, too wrapped up in his own shame. He chanced a glance at his friend before quickly shaking his head. “I-I want to…” He confessed softly, “but the most I ever did...was with you.” 

For what felt like years, the only sound in the room were the moans coming from the tv. 

“I can give that to you, if you want.  _ We  _ can do that.” The words were so soft that Rick almost didn’t hear them, which was strange for Shane, who was normally a very loud person. 

Rick felt like he couldn’t breathe, all sorts of emotion caught in his throat. Shane wanted to…? Rick was almost afraid he was dreaming or somehow imagining this whole moment. 

“You-You don’t have to offer it because you pity me or some shit like that.” Rick said quickly, finally lifting his head up. 

“That isn’t what this is, you should know me better than that, Rick, I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

Rick looked back down, focusing on his fidgeting hands. He didn’t know what to think or what to say. He didn’t know how to allow himself to agree, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Luckily, Shane always knew how to help him along. His best friend moved in close, reaching to still his hands. For a second he simply held Rick’s hands in his own, long enough to get Rick to back up at him. “You know me. I’ve never taken pity on you for anything and I sure as hell ain’t about to start now. But I also will not force you.” 

Rick nodded a bit, knowing Shane was telling the truth. But he was still hesitant. He didn’t want this to ruin their relationship. Shane was his best friend. 

Shane saw this written clearly across his face. He sought to dispel any worry in Rick’s mind, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Rick froze, heartbeat rocketing into overdrive. That was it for him, he couldn’t have resisted even if he’d put all his efforts into it. He wanted so badly he ached for it. 

“Okay,” Rick’s breath came out a gust when Shane pulled away, an attempt to get his heart to slow down, though at this point he was sure it was a useless endeavor. 

Shane glanced at the tv, still playing the scene they’d been watching. The woman was now sitting on the twink‘s face while he was fucked by the other man. “Do you wanna keep it on?” He hadn’t let go of Rick’s hands quite yet, his thumb rubbing across the other boy’s knuckles. It was like he wasn’t even aware that he was doing it. 

Rick chewed his lip before shaking his head. “I only wanna hear you.” 

That seemed to please Shane and he quickly paused the video. Afterward, he turned back to Rick, a gleam in his eyes. It was obvious he was turned on by all this, especially if the tent in his shorts was any indication. He then moved further up the bed, settling against the headboard. “Come on,” He beckoned Rick, but not before taking off his shirt. 

Rick was surprised how into this Shane seemed to be when before he’d been rather subdued. He did what he was asked though, joining his friend at the top of the bed. “Not uh, right here.” Shane gestured to his lap, offering his hand. 

Rick felt a little dumb for not realizing what to do in the first place. At the same time his stomach twisted a little at how close they were going to be. Shane was going to be able to feel  _ everything _ , whether Rick wanted him to or not. But he refused to chicken out, so he planted himself in Shane’s lap, trying not to groan when he felt their clothed erections brush. 

“You know you don’t have to be so nervous. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Shane’s hand touched his cheek before drifting lower to brush over his throat and down across his collarbone. 

“I know that. But I also know I have no idea what I’m doing.” Rick closed his eyes and shook his head. “Well I do in theory but I’ve never done this before. I don’t wanna fuck it up.” He admitted with a sigh. 

“So what if you haven’t? I haven’t either, man. I mean, you know me, I’ve been with chicks but none of them have the equipment you do. Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna do it.” He squeezed Rick’s shoulder in an effort to make him feel better. 

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“I mean, did you always want this?”

Shane’s hand returned to Rick’s cheek, thumb grazing his bottom lip. Rick could practically see his friend imagining all the things they were going to do. “I’m not sure,” he finally said, “Maybe for a while, but especially after the first time we ended up like this. It opened my eyes to a part of myself I’d been trying to ignore for a long time.” 

“You’re like me.” Rick murmured, happy simply because he knew so few people that weren’t straight. 

“You strictly into guys or does a nice pussy get you going too?”

Rick rolled his eyes as he did most times when Shane was blunt and vulgar, but he shrugged. “I’m not sure. I thought I was just into guys but after watching that video, I don’t know.”

“That’s okay, there’s nothing wrong with being unsure.” Shane offered.

“But I know I want you. So kiss me, yeah?” 

Shane tugged Rick in by his shirt collar. He kissed softly at first, but quickly deepened it when he noticed how eagerly Rick reacted. Soon Shane was nipping at Rick’s lip and licking into his mouth. Rick shivered, letting his hands drift over Shane’s chest and abdomen, feeling the muscle his friend had acquired from many years of contact sports. Rick himself wasn’t fat by any sense of the word, but he also didn’t have the physique Shane had. Not that he was complaining. He couldn’t deny the fact that he liked Shane’s looks, including his muscled body. 

When Shane pulled back, he kissed Rick’s jaw, tugging on his shirt again. “You think I could take this off?” He glanced up at Rick, waiting for his permission before he slipped the garment over his head. He latched back onto Rick’s jaw then, kissing down his throat, pausing to leave hickeys where he saw fit. Rick’s skin was rapidly heating up, every touch turning him on more and more. His hips kept canting forward, seeking out some sort of friction. 

Shane had moved down to Rick’s collar bone now, his hands stroking over Rick’s flat stomach. His hand drifted lower and lower, grazing Rick’s clothed erection. The other boy whined, craving so much more. “Please…” Rick groaned, arms moving to wrap around Shane’s neck and shoulders. “Please touch me.” 

Shane chuckled against his skin. “I am touching you, brother.”

“Not the way I want.” Rick pointed out, one hand stroking through Shane’s dark hair. He liked Shane’s hair too, the way it curled when it got long, just like his. It was something small, but it was something they had in common and Rick cherished everything that they shared. 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Shane jolted Rick by biting down on his collar bone, not hard enough to really hurt but enough that it would leave a decent mark. He then reached between them, first shoving his shorts down - he wasn’t wearing underwear again - and tucking them beneath his balls before doing the same to Rick, so all they had to do was move forward a little and their cocks brushed. Rick’s grip in Shane’s hair tightened and he moaned. Shane grinned, “Better?”

Rick nodded in response, moaning even louder when Shane took both of them in his hand, stroking firmly. The slick sound of skin on skin was delightfully dirty and Rick’s whole body tingled with anticipation of what was to come. 

“Tell me what you want.” Shane kissed Rick’s lips again, slowing his movements so as to not end all this too early. 

“I wanna suck your cock so fucking bad,” Rick blurted out, too turned on to care much about feeling any more shame. 

This surprised Shane, who stopped and immediately looked up at him. “Yeah? Did you want that before too?”

Rick nodded vigorously. “Yes, was thinking about it the whole time we were touching each other. Thought about it when I saw it in the video too.”

Shane leaned up and boldly dragged his tongue across Rick’s lips, causing the other boy to shiver. “Well then,” Shane offered another sly grin, “it’s about time we put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, don’t you think?” 

Rick was quick to get moving, first kicking off his pants and then getting rid of Shane’s so they were both bare. Rick paused then, taking in Shane’s form now that there was nothing hiding him, surprised by how much he ached to touch every inch of him, to play with his nipples, to leave marks on those hips, to feel that cock in every way possible. 

He settled himself between Shane’s legs, stroking down thick thighs. Goddamn he loved his thighs, he could get off on just thinking about them. He had actually, now that he thought about it. He pressed kisses there too and Shane hummed in approval, a faint smile still on his lips. “You look fucking perfect with your head between my legs, sweetheart.” He purred, running his fingers through Rick’s curls. Rick felt his cheeks burn at that and he quickly took Shane’s dick in his mouth to stop himself from saying something stupid. 

Rick had never sucked a dick before in his life, but what he didn’t have in experience, he made up for with enthusiasm. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked wetly, dragging his tongue over the slit. The taste was bitter and slightly salty but Rick didn’t mind, too turned on at this point to really care. 

Above him, Shane groaned, his head falling back. “Fuck, bullshit you’ve never done this before.” He did his best to hold his hips still, even though he desperately wanted to thrust up into Rick’s mouth. His toes curled as Rick slipped more past his lips, his nose nearly pressed into the patch of hair at the base. 

For a moment, Rick was doing okay but then suddenly it became too much, his eyes watering as he coughed and pulled back. Shane didn’t seem to mind, pushing a strand of Rick’s hair behind his ear. “Don’t push yourself, you’re doing good, just take what you can. We’ve got plenty of time to practice.”

Rick nodded before trying again, though he didn’t try to take it all this time. Shane moaned his approval, eyes falling closed. “Fuck, I should’ve had you doing this fucking ages ago.” Only when Shane could feel himself closing toward the edge did he carefully push Rick back, only to pull him up for another kiss. 

“Can I fuck you, sweetheart?” 

Rick felt his heart had stopped for a moment before jumping back into rhythm. He felt so good already, drunk off Shane’s kisses and the rush of being with him. He knew what saying yes to him might lead to but his brain hadn’t bothered to think that far ahead until this point. The idea, though it did frighten just a bit due to his lack of experience, also made him practically weak in the knees. He’d only ever had his own fingers inside him, Shane’s cock was definitely a lot bigger. But Rick found he couldn’t shake the idea from his head. He wanted it, bad enough that the ache in the pit of his stomach had grown into something that could no longer be ignored. He wanted to know what it felt like, and not just the act itself, but what Shane felt like. They had the whole rest of the evening and then some if his parents didn’t mind Shane being there and staying over, which was almost a given. The prospect of having all that time to explore this was something Rick couldn’t pass up. 

“Yes,” came his breathless reply. He pressed his ass down against Shane’s cock, noticing how his brown eyes had gone dark, so dark Rick felt like he could’ve fallen into their depths. 

“Yeah? Gonna let me put my hands all over you? Bend that pretty ass over and have my way with you?” Shane’s lips turned up at the edges. 

Rick felt his cheeks warm and goosebumps began to form on his skin. He leaned in for another kiss, letting their heads rest together when he pulled back, their lips a breath away. “Yeah. I don’t care how we do it, I just want to feel you, every bit of you.” 

“You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you?” Shane asked. He could practically hear the longing in Rick’s voice.

Rick swallowed, suddenly a little apprehensive about telling the truth, though he never felt the need to lie to Shane about anything in the past. Finally he nodded once, his eyes downcast.

“How long have you felt like this?”   


Rick shrugged, hands fidgeting at the back of Shane’s neck. “A few years, probably. I think it really hit me in freshman year. You had really started dating girls and I was trying to figure out why it made feel jealous. Then it was like one day everything clicked into place and suddenly all the feelings I’d been having my whole life made sense.”

Shane chuckled softly and for a moment, Rick felt ashamed and embarrassed that he had told the truth. But then he lifted his head and saw the warmth in Shane’s gaze and felt it when the other boy leaned to kiss him. 

“You’ve been crushing on me this whole time, that’s fucking wild, Grimes. And kinda cute.” Shane flashed that wolfish grin of his and it pleased him when Rick smiled back. He stole another kiss then, hands reaching around to grab Rick’s ass, giving a firm squeeze. The other boy moaned sweetly and Shane couldn’t wait to find out what he sounded like while he was being fucked. 

It took a bit of maneuvering but soon they were both rid of what remained of their clothes and Rick found himself unable to keep his eyes off Shane. He was all lean muscle and tanned skin and Rick loved every bit of him. He’d seen this sight a few times before, having changed in a locker room with Shane a few times but then it wouldn’t have been right to look like he was looking now. Now, he could look as much as he wanted, now he could admire. 

“I’m all yours.” Shane murmured, noticing the way Rick’s eyes were glued to him. 

“And I’m damn lucky.” Rick responded, running his fingers through Shane’s curls and kissing him again. He groaned as Shane pulled him closer, feeling that thick cock slide between his cheeks. 

Shane nosed along Rick’s throat, nuzzling underneath his jaw, his lips ghosting behind his ear. “You wanna ride me, beautiful?” He asked, his hands sliding up Rick’s back, teasing over his spine. 

“God yeah.” Rick breathed out, heart speeding up just at the thought. 

“Where do you keep the lube?”

Rick leaned over to dig around in the bedside table, producing a small bottle. Soon, Shane’s slick fingers pressed between his cheeks and his breath caught in his throat, a groan leaving his lips as he slid one slowly inside. “Fuck…” Rick leaned into Shane, slipping his arms around his chest, resting his head against his shoulder. He moaned when one digit became two, then three. 

“Can’t wait to feel you, brother. Gonna make you feel so good.” Shane was already leaking, he could only imagine how amazing it was going to feel once he was inside Rick. 

“You’re doing that already.” Rick shifted his hips, beginning to rock against those fingers, wanting Shane more and more with every passing second. He whined when Shane pulled his fingers free, leaving him feeling way too empty. 

Rick lifted his head and responded eagerly when Shane kissed him, reaching to cup the other man’s face in his hands, enjoying the way Shane’s rubbed against the pads of his fingers. “Fuck me.” He boldly nipped at Shane’s lip. 

Shane wasn’t about to keep either of them waiting any longer. With a hand on Rick’s hip and the other on his cock, he guided him back. The sound Rick made as he sank down was worth every bit of confusion and apprehension Shane had ever felt regarding his sexuality. 

Rick moaned openly, feeling too good to care much about being embarrassed over it. His thighs shook as he sank all the way down, taking every inch of Shane. He was panting by then, holding onto his partner for support. Shane didn’t make him move until he was ready, his hands skimming along bare skin, his lips at Rick’s ear, murmuring sweet things to him. 

After a few moments, Rick found he could move without discomfort and slowly began to rise up before sinking back down. The first time he tried, his eyes practically rolled back. “Fuck!” His hands went to Shane’s shoulders, nails digging in. 

Shane nosed along Rick’s jaw as they began to move in sync, his arms holding Rick close. “Yeah, just like that, doing so good sweetheart. You feel so perfect, feels like you were made to take my dick.” 

Rick’s eyes fell closed, focusing on the feeling of Shane inside him, of his hands on him, his warm pants against his jaw. Rick shifted, leaning their heads together again, stealing kiss after kiss. 

“You feel even better than I imagined.” Rick opened his mouth to say more but found himself unable to. He ended up taking refuge in the crook of Shane’s neck, hiding himself away as the feelings deep in his heart threatened to spill free. 

“Should’ve had you a long time ago.” Shane turned them then, laying Rick on his back and settling on his knees between the other boy’s spread thighs. He took the opportunity to thrust harder, leaning over Rick, sending his cock deeper again and again. He placed his forearms on the bed, framing Rick so he could lean in for more kisses. He could feel his partner’s cock brushing against his belly with every thrust, smearing precome across his skin. Every sweet sound that Rick made sent blood rushing south and Shane knew he wouldn’t be able to last, everything just felt too damn good. 

Rick tangled his fingers in Shane’s hair, groaned against his lips every time he ducked in for a kiss, the taste of each other on their tongues. He whined softly when Shane’s fist wrapped around his neglected cock, beginning to stroke in time with each thrust. The heat in his belly soon reached a boiling point, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. His eyes squeezed shut just as the first drops spilled onto his stomach and all over Shane’s hand. 

Shane didn’t slow down, milking Rick for everything he had to give. For his part, Rick only encouraged him, wrapping his legs around Shane’s waist, driving him in as deep as he could get him, his muscles clamping down on Shane’s dick. 

“Come for me.” Rick moaned, voice rough and rumbling. “I want to feel you.”

Shane didn’t need to be told twice. Within a few thrusts he was shuddering, a deep growl forming on his lips that he smothered with another kiss to Rick’s mouth. Rick held onto him the whole time, stroking along his cheek, pushing a stray curl back into place. 

When they both finally calmed down a little, Shane pulled back, only to settle down beside Rick. It felt natural for Rick to roll onto his side and for Shane to wrap an arm around his waist. It was much too hot in the room for much more than that, but neither of them minded. 

Rick had almost dozed off when he felt a soft, almost chaste press of lips against his own. His eyes opened and he was met with a soft brown gaze. He found himself beginning to smile, “You really were better than I ever imagined.” 

Shane huffed a laugh, lips brushing against Rick’s as he spoke, “I could say the same about you. With you, maybe I don’t even need pussy to keep me satisfied.” 

Rick knew that behind the sexual implications of that sentence there was something more, something implied. Perhaps this was Shane’s way of asking for something neither of them seemed to be able to articulate? Either way, Rick knew what he wanted to say next. 

“You’re damn right you don’t.” Rick reached between them to drag a fingertip over Shane’s spent cock, noticing the way he shivered at the touch.    


Shane grinned then, flashing canines. “Round two?”

Rick’s laughter filled the room. “I’ve created a monster.” 

But when Shane kissed him hard, full of tongue and teeth, Rick pulled him in closer instead of pushing him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr. Come shout into the void with me.


End file.
